Issues
by LexusGrey
Summary: Casey/Olivia. Casey and Olivia have some issues to work out. WARNINGS: lots of kink.


**Issues**

**Chapter One**

"God damnit!" Olivia cursed in frustration, slamming her desk drawer shut. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Stabler asked as he walked in, an eyebrow raised at his partner's demeanor.

"The report I need to file with the DA's office," Olivia snapped, though she wasn't snapping at Elliot.

"Hey, aren't you due over there like ten minutes ago?"

Benson's head snapped up, her eyes locking with Stabler's. "Fuck," she said slowly.

Elliot shrugged and finished off his sandwich.

"No, Elliot, I can't go without that report," Olivia said, shaking her head as she searched her desk drawers for the third time. She turned around to look at the clock. Damn. Ten after. When she turned back around she ended up looking at a very annoyed Casey Novak headed her way.

Casey stopped in front of Olivia's desk and held out her hand. "Since you failed to show up at my office, I'm here to collect your report," she said coolly.

Olivia's jaw dropped and she just stared, unable to form a sentence for a few different reasons. "Don't have it," she finally managed to say.

Casey's fingers curled into a fist and she dropped her hand. "I can't have heard you right. Where is it?"

Olivia swallowed, very aware of Casey's raised voice and several heads turning their way. "I'll have another one typed f--"

Novak interrupted her hotly. "I am due in court in twenty minutes Detective Benson, and without that report I'll have to request a continuance. You realize that at best this puts the defendant on the street for another day, and at worst the judge denies my request and we lose the case."

Olivia started to say something but the ADA cut her off again. "I want you in my office at two o'clock sharp. Not a minute later." And with that, Casey Novak spun and stalked out of the squad room, leaving an embarrassed and blushing Olivia feeling about ten years old.

It didn't help that Elliot was smirking at her. She gave him a look and then got started re-typing her report.

--

Two o'clock found Olivia knocking on Casey's door, finished report in hand. She walked in when told to enter, and closed the door behind her.

"Lock it," Casey ordered, and Olivia raised an internal eyebrow as she slid the deadbolt into place. She heard footsteps approach her and she was about to turn and face the ADA when she felt a sharp smack land on the seat of her slacks.

"What the hell?" Liv asked, spinning around in surprise. She wasn't prepared for the intensity in Casey's eyes, and she backed up a step, right into the door.

"You almost cost me the case," the ADA said in a measured tone. "If the defense had objected to the continuance, the perp would have walked."

Olivia's breathing hitched as she stared into Casey's angry eyes. God, the ADA was beautiful, even when she was pissed as hell. Or maybe especially when she was pissed as hell.

Novak misinterpreted Olivia's silence and her lips pulled into a tight line. "Nothing to say?" she asked tersely. "That's not like you, Detective."

Olivia snapped back to reality and narrowed her eyes the slightest bit. "What can I say besides I'm sorry, which is exponentially inadequate here?"

"Nothing," Casey replied. "Turn around, Benson."

Olivia raised her eyebrows, her heart picking up speed at the command. "You kn--"

Novak gripped Liv by the shoulders and forcefully spun her around, pressing her firmly against the door. "I said turn around," she repeated. "Was I speaking some other language?"

Olivia gasped, stunned, but quickly found her nerve again. "Are you arresting me for something, Ms. Novak? Because if not, then this little show of force could be a problem for you."

"Is that a threat, Detective?" Casey asked in that lawyerly tone of voice.

"No, it's a statement of fact," Liv replied in her police officer voice, though she was acutely aware of her hard nipples rubbing over her bra, with nowhere to go since she was shoved up against the door.

"And if Calaver assaults someone tonight because of your irresponsibility, that could be a problem for you, Detective," Casey answered, her breath hot on Liv's ear.

"You think I don't know that?" the brunette snapped. "You think I wouldn't be stuck to his ass, watching his every move if I could? If he does anything tonight, I'll have enough of my own guilt to live with, thank you, and I won't need your patronizing bullshit!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, Liv felt another solid smack land on her backside. She hissed in a breath through gritted teeth, her body tensing tightly. God, that hurt. You wouldn't guess Casey's strength by looking at her. And speaking of looking at her, Olivia really wished she could do that right now, morbidly curious about what the ADA looked like while she was using excessive force. The detective's stomach clenched at the thought, and she had to stifle a groan.

"Anything else to say, Benson?" Casey asked in a clipped tone.

"Why? You're not interested in what I have to say, are you Ms. Novak? Whatever excuses I might present are moot points now. It's over. I fucked up, I know that. You can stop gloating and wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, I know it's there. I get it, Counselor. I concede the point to you."

Casey's smile did indeed disappear as she contemplated how to respond to that.

Liv jumped on the opportunity to gain a point back. "What, you're not going to spank me some more for that one? Just going to hold me against the door and make me think about what I've done? You don't quite have the bad cop routine down, Novak. Now let go of me and get out of my way."

Casey's eyes flashed as she leaned forward to whisper in Olivia's ear. "Oh no?" she asked, her quiet fury making the detective shiver. She grinned as she felt the shiver run through Olivia's body. "Take your pants off."

"What?" Olivia squeaked, trying to turn around but Casey had her effectively pinned. "I don't think so, Counselor. Now let me go, this is reportable."

"Tell me you don't deserve a good spanking and I'll let you go."

Olivia's eyes closed involuntarily and she had to force herself not to whimper. She managed, and brushed off her reaction as nothing. "Of course I don't, now back off," she said tightly.

Casey pushed her harder against the door. "Full sentence, Detective," she insisted.

Olivia couldn't catch the groan in time and Casey grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that feel too good? Maybe I should be gentler so you won't enjoy yourself as much?"

"You could lose your job for this," Olivia warned.

"You keep saying that, but I don't hear any screaming."

"Let me go." The detective's voice was a little breathless now.

"You keep saying that, too, but I don't feel any struggling."

"Does it make you feel powerful to be a predator?" Olivia asked with a clenched jaw.

Casey's eyes snapped open wide, and in one smooth motion she unlocked and opened the door, shoving Olivia out of her office so hard that the detective fell on her ass, sprawled in the hallway of the DA's building. The door slammed and Liv heard the lock click shut.

Munch blinked. He had been waiting to speak to the ADA but now was clearly not a good time. He offered a hand to help Liv up and as they headed for the squad room, he just had to ask. "So... what the hell was that?"

Olivia gave her poor ass a discrete rub, sighing at Munch's question. "Minor disagreement."

"Remind me not to disagree," he said, and they parted ways when they reached their destination.

"Still have a job?" Elliot asked his grim-faced partner.

"She can't fire me," Liv responded with a snort. She slid into her chair and rested her face in her hands. She shouldn't have said that. Casey was right, she could have screamed or struggled, but she didn't. And she had accused Casey of something horrible just so she wouldn't have to face the effect the ADA had on her. That wasn't fair, and Olivia Benson was not a coward. Not usually, anyway. "Fuck," she exclaimed, and left a surprised Elliot as she strode away.

Knock knock.

"I'm busy," came the tense voice in response to her knock.

"Counselor? It's Detective Benson."

"Go away, Detective, I'm busy."

"I wanted to apologize." Ugh. This was unpleasant.

Casey just ignored her now, and Olivia grabbed a passing intern. "Give me those," she demanded, pointing to the girl's bobby pins.

"What?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Your... things," Olivia said impatiently. "Your things." And when the girl looked blankly back at her, Liv growled and just reached up, plucking the pins from her hair.

The poor girl gasped, her free hand going to her head. "It'll frizz!"

"This is the DA's office, not the prom," Olivia said disapprovingly, and turned away from the girl to work on picking Casey's lock.

"You can't do that," the intern protested. "Who are you?"

"Detective Olivia Benson, SVU. If you want to keep your job, go away."

The girl looked affronted but walked quickly away. Olivia popped the lock with a cocky grin, then tossed the pins in a nearby trash can before stepping into Casey's office and re-locking the door behind her.

Casey looked up with wide eyes at the intrusion. "Breaking and entering now?" she asked sharply. "Get out."

Olivia steeled herself for what she was about to do, and she wordlessly removed her boots, then straightened back up, shaking fingers going to her belt buckle and fumbling with it.

Casey stared in awe, trying to find the words to form a protest, but as Olivia slid her slacks over tanned thighs and stepped out of them, there was no protest. The detective's voice sounded very small and sweet to her.

"I don't know what to do next," Liv admitted in a whisper. She had never felt so exposed and vulnerable, but she realized she had rarely felt so excited or nervous either. She hoped Casey wouldn't notice the moistness of her panties if she did indeed administer a good spanking.

Casey weighed her options carefully. Well, not too carefully, really, because there was no way in hell she'd pass up the opportunity to take Olivia Benson down a peg or two. And... okay, she had fantasized about the stubborn woman more times than she could count. "Well," she began slowly, her eyes roaming over Olivia's long legs and sexy hips... "next, you come over here and stand beside my chair."

Casey's eyes burned a trail of fire everywhere they looked, and Olivia was trembling with desire as she slowly shuffled closer to the ADA. She only hoped she was hiding it well enough.

Casey's pulse was pounding herself as she watched Olivia walk toward her. She inadvertently licked her lips when Liv stopped beside her. She pushed the chair a bit away from the desk and looked at Olivia, right into her gorgeous, rich brown eyes. "I'm not going to force you," she finally announced after a long silence. "I need to hear consent before this goes any further."

"I broke in and stripped," Olivia said dryly.

"There's the door," Casey said, nodding toward it.

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head. Damnit, Casey was going to make her practically ask for this. She gathered her nerve and forged ahead. "I'm sorry. I was wrong twice today and I deserve a-- I con_sent _to a spanking," she managed to say before her entire face turned bright red.

Casey allowed herself a small smile. "Good," she replied. "Because this has been a long time coming."

"Uh!" Olivia protested indignantly, intending to offer a different opinion when she felt Casey's soft, slender fingers slide underneath the waistband of her panties. "Oh, Casey I can't," she ended up exhaling in a breathless whisper, closing her eyes against the raging flood that swelled inside her belly.

Casey couldn't resist using her thumbs to softly stroke Olivia's sides. That was the first time she'd heard Olivia use her name, and it sounded so perfect.

Olivia let out a quiet gasp at the gentle stroking, and her knees buckled. Rather than falling, she quickly leaned herself over Casey's lap. The feel of the ADA's muscled thighs beneath her was so good... wait. What was happening to her? She had to stop this train of thought. Casey was pissed off and wanted to smack her around, end of story. Nothing deeper. She had to shut off her sexuality before she embarrassed herself even further.

Liv's reality was confirmed when Casey's palm began to fall across her backside over her panties. At least she'd somehow maneuvered around having her ass bared. Not that it hurt any less, since the ADA seemed to be focusing on her thighs now. Fuck! That stung, and it was loud, and Casey was hitting hard, and Olivia squirmed. She didn't mean to, but her thighs were so sensitive, and Casey wasn't pulling any punches. She could feel the heat rushing to the surface wherever Casey's hand landed - her skin must have been bright red by now.

Casey kept up her merciless assault on Liv's sit spots and thighs, and soon she had the detective squirming more and more, trying to avoid the smacks. "Hold still, Benson. It's just a spanking," she commanded.

Olivia nearly growled in protest. "It hurts, Novak. You try holding still some time while a strong woman's smacking your thighs."

"I don't get myself into situations like that, Detective," Casey informed her, spanking Liv's thighs even harder, and faster, one slap right after another.

Olivia hissed sharply, kicking the floor and debating whether to bite Casey in the leg. Why was she allowing this again? She was an officer of the law, damnit, not some whorehouse plaything. The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous this seemed, and she was about to get up and say so when she felt the ADA's fingertips dancing across her inflamed skin. She held her breath, wondering what Casey intended to do now, hoping it didn't involve more spanking. She already felt like a little girl being in this position, especially because she'd kept her socks on. Yeah. What a tough, tough cop she was. She turned her head to try and see Casey's face, to try to gauge her intentions, but Casey was having none of it.

"Head down," she issued the command in a voice smooth as silk, and Olivia had to wonder about herself when she instantly obeyed. Locks of honeyed highlights tumbled across her field of vision, and she once again stared at the floor, bracing herself up with her hands.

"Are we done?" Olivia managed to ask in a normal tone. She needed to get away now, and sort herself out.

"Did I say we were done?" Casey asked, raising an amused eyebrow as she lightly scratched Liv's thighs with her fingernails, grinning as the detective got goosebumps.

"My ass is on fire, aren't you satisfied?" Olivia snapped, more out of a need to cover her real feelings than out of any sort of actual anger. "And I said I was sorry."

"You don't sound very sorry at all," Casey noted with a sigh.

"I let you spank me, didn't I? I wouldn't have let you do that if I wasn't sorry." She started to get up, but Casey stopped her with one gentle hand on the small of her back.

"Stay there, Liv," she said quietly, and Olivia didn't know why she did it, but she carefully lowered herself back down, holding an impatiently nervous breath.

"Why?" she breathed out finally, after they remained in that position for a few silent moments.

Casey debated lying, but decided that wouldn't be fair. "Because I'm savoring the moment," she admitted with a wry grin.

"Great," Olivia replied sarcastically. "Wonderful. Let me know when you're done, I have work to do." But she didn't try to get up again, Casey noticed.

The ADA let Olivia lie there for another five minutes, neither of them speaking now, and at last she removed her hand from the detective's back and sighed. "All right..." she said regretfully, not wanting the moment to end. Ever. But they couldn't stay like this forever. Quite unfortunate, but such was life.

Olivia slowly stood, stretching her muscles, which were a bit sore from being in such an unfamiliar position for so long. She retrieved her pants and was just pulling them back on when the lock clicked and the door opened, revealing Liz Donnelly and the intern that Olivia had apparently ticked off.

Upon seeing Olivia's furious gaze, the intern scurried off, leaving a stunned EADA looking at Liv. "Detective?" Then Casey. "Counselor?" she asked, pinning the ADA with a displeased stare.

Olivia, who felt like dying, got her pants up and buttoned, zipped them and hurriedly pulled on her boots. "I'll let you field this one, Novak," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye that only Casey could see, before she sidestepped Liz and left the office.

Casey stared after Olivia, vowing to make her regret that. It took two to tango, after all, and now she had to face her boss alone.

--

By the time Olivia got back to the squad room, Cragen was standing waiting for her. "In my office. Now," he barked, and Liv caught the sympathetic looks from Elliot, Munch and Fin as she blushed and followed the Captain into his office.

"What'd she do?" Fin asked Elliot once the door was closed.

Elliot had no way of knowing about the little indescretion, so he assumed the dressing down was for her failure to file that report earlier. "She missed an important deadline."

"Olivia?" Fin asked, clearly surprised. "That ain't like her."

Munch shook his head, chewing on a coffee stirrer. "Don't think that's it," he said thoughtfully. "She had it out with Novak. I was waiting to see her when Liv got shoved on her ass in the hallway."

Elliot choked on nothing. "What?" he asked, his eyes going wide. Olivia normally didn't get physical with anyone besides an uncooperative perp.

Munch shrugged. "Just what I saw," he said, then headed off to do something or other.

--

"Are you crazy?" Cragen asked hotly, sitting behind his desk and staring at the blushing detective, who had refused a seat and was standing in front of him with a very repentant expression.

"It's not what you think," Olivia tried to assure him, though it was probably pretty close to what he thought.

"I find that hard to believe, but for your sake, and Ms. Novak's, I hope it's true."

Olivia hated to lie, but her job could possibly be on the line here, and Casey's job as well. Not that she cared all that much about Casey's job right at the moment, but still. "I got a nasty scrape somewhere I couldn't reach. It's nothing. She was just helping me clean it up." Oh God, that was lame. Way to boost your job security, Liv.

"Oh really? Because EADA Donnelly doesn't recall seeing any such thing. In fact, she recalls seeing ADA Novak sitting in her desk chair, away from her desk, and you putting your pants back on over a very red ass and thighs!" Cragen yelled.

Elliot, Fin, and Munch all snapped their heads around to stare at the closed door to Cragen's office. Munch opened his mouth to comment but Elliot held up a hand. "No. She's my partner. You say nothing." He knew Munch too well. And as intriguing as Cragen's statement was, Olivia was his partner and he would allow nothing but respect for her from their colleagues no matter what had happened. Though he did have to admit to himself that he was now incredibly curious.

"Shit," Olivia hissed under her breath, and her face turned redder, if that was even possible. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. That snotty little intern was going to regret being born. "I'm sorry Sir," was all she could justifiably say.

"You're monumentally lucky that you're such a good detective, Benson," Cragen continued. "And that I like you. Don't do it again, whatever the hell it was. Now get out of here and get to work. You can put in overtime to cover the time you spent getting spanked." He couldn't resist that last statement, no matter how hard he tried.

Olivia's jaw dropped and she ran a hand over her face before making a quick exit and a beeline for her desk. Unfortunately she noticed the way the guys were all looking at her, and realized they'd heard Cragen's outburst. Munch reached over and placed a folded sweatshirt on her chair, and she groaned. She debated strangling him with it but settled for picking it up and shoving it at his chest, hard enough to knock him backwards a little. "Just don't start," she warned, but Elliot could see the grin she was hiding.

"Could you give us a play by play?" Munch asked, and Elliot stepped in.

"Shut up, John. It's none of our business if Olivia wants to bend over for the DA's office." He couldn't resist a little ribbing once he realized that Liv was going to take it fine.

Olivia groaned again, then grabbed her purse out of her top right drawer and gave each of the guys a look. "I'm going to lunch."

"Bring me back a Whopper," Munch called at Olivia's retreating form, and she smirked as she flipped him off over her shoulder, then started laughing as she walked out the doors. It was all she could do, really. She hadn't been fired, and the guys all knew what had happened, so laughing was really the only thing to do. Because Olivia Benson didn't cry... and besides that, she knew she'd do the same thing if it were one of the guys instead of her. And it was pretty funny, if she allowed herself to admit it. She wondered what the ADA's 'punishment' was going to be, and if she still had a job as well.

--

"Liz, she asked for it."

"Oh, well that makes it perfectly acceptable. Excuse me for having interrupted," Liz Donnelly said in sarcastic anger. "You're on a 2-week suspension, effective immediately, you'll be required to write a formal letter of apology to Detective Benson, and take a six-week anger management course."

"What?" Casey yelled, standing up with wide, fiery eyes. "That is ridiculous! It was a consensual encounter between two adults!"

"Counselor," Liz said, staring Casey down. "My decision is final. Don't make it worse."

--

Casey stormed into the squad room. "Where's Benson?" she demanded hotly.

"Did you check your lap?" Munch asked.

Casey's cheeks flushed pink and she narrowed her eyes at Munch. "Grow up, John."

Munch batted his eyes at her. "Will you spank me too if I don't?"

"John, come on," Fin stepped in. He turned to the blushing ADA. "Casey, she went to lunch."

"Thank you, Detective," Casey said. "Do you know where?"

Elliot, who was the only one in the room that knew about Liv's feelings about Novak, and about women in general, spoke up. He cleared his throat lightly and then said, "she usually goes to that little sandwich shop on the corner."

Casey nodded her thanks to him and left the precinct without telling the guys about her suspension. Her heels clicked on the tile floor and then the sidewalk as she headed for the corner deli.

Olivia was paying for her sandwich when she saw Casey walk in. Oh God. She got her change and moved to a table in the back to wait for her order. Casey walked over and sat down across from her. Liv couldn't help admiring the way her red-gold locks fell over her shoulders and splayed across her blouse-covered collarbone. "I take it you're not here for a sandwich?" she ventured.

"I'm being required to write you a formal letter of apology," Casey stated. "And take anger management for six fucking weeks."

Olivia couldn't help it, she laughed. "I'm sorry," she offered insincerely.

"And I'm on a 2-week suspension as of now."

Olivia stopped laughing. "No," she said. "We need you."

Casey snorted. "Can I get that confession signed and put on the record?"

Liv just shook her head. "I'll have Cragen talk to her."

Another snort. More derisive this time. "Don't do me any favors, Detective. This is your fault."

"My fault?" Olivia asked, her eyes wide. "Don't try to pin this on me."

"Who's trying? If you hadn't fucked up, I wouldn't have had to do that."

"You're blaming _me _for the fact that you spanked me?" Liv asked in disbelief, and a few heads turned their way.

"I can see this is pointless," Casey said and stood to leave.

"Casey," Liv called, and when the redhead turned, she continued, "I'm sorry. What can I do?"

Casey's eyes glinted with mischief before the look faded into a sort of sadness. She just shook her head and walked away.

For a split second Olivia had felt something there, something electrically charged and very unprofessional, and she thought Casey might say that there _was_ something she could do to help – maybe take another, more private punishment, for example – but the fleeting moment had gone by unacted upon, and now Casey was gone.

**Chapter Two**

Olivia couldn't concentrate at all, so she left work early rather than risk messing up a case by being distracted. She now sat at a bar a block away from Casey's apartment, debating whether to go over there or not. She slammed down her third shot in a row, and with liquid courage, she left the bar and walked toward Casey's place.

A small store across the street caught her eye, and she made a little detour after making sure she wasn't wearing anything that screamed 'cop'.

Ten minutes later she stood in front of the ADA's apartment door and knocked. "Delivery for a Miss Casey Novak," she called in a voice much higher-pitched than her own. She heard movement inside and then the door opened to reveal Casey in a silk bathrobe. Both sets of eyes widened, staring at each other in surprise.

Casey broke the silence. "Where's the delivery?" she asked, her tone and expression unreadable.

Liv held out a black plastic bag and Casey took it with a raised eyebrow.

"What is this?"

"Something you don't want to open in the hallway," Olivia warned her. "Can I come in?"

Casey debated internally, trying to remember if she'd left any underwear on the floor or anything, and if the dishes were done and the trash was all taken out... finally she stepped back to let Olivia in.

Liv closed the door behind her and nodded at the bag in Casey's hands. "Open it..."

Casey suspiciously looked in the bag and her eyebrows shot up, eyes immediately darting to Olivia as she pulled out a handcrafted leather paddle.

Liv met the questioning gaze with a sheepish look and a shrug. "Wouldn't want you to wear your hand out," she offered, biting her lip in what the ADA considered to be a very adorable and irresistible manner.

"Is that an offer, Detective?" Casey asked warily.

Olivia smiled shyly. "It's the least I can do..."

Casey grinned. "Bullshit. Is that an offer, Detective?" she repeated.

Liv bit her lip harder. "Yes," she answered simply. "Yes, Counselor, it is."

"Good," Casey said, looking the paddle over with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She decided to catch Olivia off-guard, and pointed toward the back of the apartment. "Go get undressed and wait for me on the bed," she said dismissively.

Olivia froze, blinked, and tried to speak. "What? I... you..."

Casey pinned her with a disapproving stare. "Excuse me? I believe you just offered yourself up to my mercies, now I suggest you do as I told you, Detective."

"Or what?" Olivia asked saucily, her nerve returning as she issued the challenge.

Casey's grin could only be described as evil. "Or you take a cold shower and go to bed alone."

Olivia's taunting expression immediately turned stony, and she muttered something under her breath as she turned and walked toward the back of the apartment. She found Casey's bedroom easily enough, and it was gorgeous. Black and purple linens, a queen-sized four-poster bed... antiques and paintings... it looked like something out of Versailles. She didn't have much time to take it all in, though, because she heard Casey's footsteps approaching, and had to focus on getting her trembling fingers to work long enough to take her clothes off.

No such luck, however, as she'd barely gotten one button of her blouse undone before Casey walked in, raising a stern eyebrow at her. "What did I say about those clothes?" she asked, walking to Olivia and taking hold of the hem of her shirt. Without giving the detective a chance to defend herself, Casey pulled sharply and the buttons all snapped off, flying in separate directions and falling to the carpet.

Olivia gasped, her hands immediately going to cover the button of her slacks. "Expensive!" she managed to get out even in her flustered state. "I was trying!" And now her fingers worked quickly, sliding the button through its cover and unzipping her fly. The pants fell to the floor and Olivia kicked off her boots and stepped out of them, removing her socks this time as well. The plush carpet felt luxurious on her bare feet, and for a second she wanted to just melt into the warm, soft, rich purple material. However, Casey's fingers at the clasp of her bra brought her rocketing back to reality, and she tried to step out of reach. "Nuh uh," she said eloquently, shaking her head. Casey's sudden tight grip on her jaw made her suck in a quick breath.

Forcing Olivia to look into her eyes, the ADA spoke slowly and deliberately. "Do I need to rip the rest off as well?"

Liv had no doubt that Casey would make good on her threat, and the thought excited her, but again, the cost of the garments dissuaded her from being difficult. "No," she said, turning around with a sigh and allowing Casey to gently remove her bra.

"You know... I don't see why I have to be naked for th--" Olivia started to say, but Casey smacked her lightly upside the back of the head and she shut her mouth, growling instead. And the only sound she could make when the ADA threaded strong fingers through her hair was a quiet moan. Casey squeezed, and Olivia gasped. Then she felt herself being guided over the bed, and she folded her arms, resting her cheek on them, trying to get comfortable. But how comfortable could she get, really, when she was about to have her ass lit up like fireworks?

Casey grinned and stood behind Liv, swinging the paddle in circles by the string attached to its handle. "I like this view... God," she said, her grin turning into a smirk. "If only the squad could see you now. I'd get a medal."

Olivia turned her head to look back at Casey. "Do you want to take a cold shower and go to bed alone?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Casey laughed, and with what looked to Olivia like practiced ease, she made one more circle in the air with the paddle, then grabbed the handle and cracked it against Liv's backside as if she were at the plate. "Fuck!" the detective yelled, gritting her teeth and grabbing fistfuls of Casey's comforter, burying her face in the soft fabric as well to muffle a scream. A stream of rushed thoughts ran through her head - _why the fuck of all things in the world did I have to stop at the store and buy that damn thing for someone who plays softball_?!

"Did you want to threaten me again?" Casey asked, the amusement evident in her voice as she stood behind Olivia, gearing up to hit her again. "Because that was only a double, Detective. My home runs will leave bruises."

The multitude of sensations running through Olivia's body overwhelmed her and she didn't know which to focus on. She decided that breathing was the most important thing, so she tried to focus on that, but even that was difficult when she suddenly felt Casey's body bent over hers, pressed lightly against her, silky smooth lips on the back of her neck, barely grazing her flesh, almost not enough to feel. But the warm breath that spread across her skin made her shiver and moan, vowing not to piss the ADA off again. She liked Casey's tenderness better than her anger. Oh hell, who was she kidding? She absolutely adored every single thing about Casey, tender or otherwise. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Her pulse was pounding between her legs, as well as a more painful throbbing in her ass. It combined to form a delicious feeling through her entire body.

Casey ran her fingers through Olivia's hair and placed a kiss just behind her left ear. "Good girl," she purred when she heard Liv's quiet answer. _Oh, I am in so much trouble. I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman, but Olivia Benson is not the type to settle down. I'm going to end up having my heart handed to me on a serving platter. In fragments. With lots of laughter, if she ever finds out how I feel. Play it cool, Casey, you're a lawyer for God's sake. You're an expert at hiding your real feelings_.

Olivia nearly fainted when Casey purred into her ear, and the world was definitely spinning. She couldn't remember ever feeling this turned on in her life - not even the time she had fantasized about fucking Casey in the squad room. "Oh God," she breathed before she could stop herself, and her voice sounded much too strained and needy for her liking. Casey would probably run screaming.

Casey, for her part, closed her eyes against the pulses of electricity that attacked her senses. It took the use of years of trained restraint not to rip off Olivia's underwear and bury her face between the detective's legs. "Something wrong?" she asked, trying to sound cocky, but her voice shook just a little.

Olivia groaned, pushing her hips back against Casey's thighs, all coherent thought lost for the moment. She was running on instinct now, her body attempting to run the show.

Casey finally cracked a little, a surprised gasp escaping her parted lips, and she stepped back away from Liv... that was just too much.

Olivia felt Casey move away, and she cursed at herself ten times over, burying her face in her hands. "Fuck, I'm sorry Casey," she mumbled. "I d--" Her apology was cut off when she felt fingernails raking down her back, making her arch and shiver, and then Casey was dragging her panties down her legs, helping her step out of them before she moved close again, covering Liv's body with her own once more.

"Don't apologize," Casey said in a frenzied whisper, sliding her hands beneath Olivia's body and rubbing her palms over the toned, flat skin of her belly. "I like it when you lose control, baby." _Baby_?!

Olivia didn't have time to question the term of endearment because as soon as she tried to speak, Casey pressed two fingers smoothly inside her from behind, and the only thing that left her throat was a languid moan.

Casey thrust in deep, reveling in the warm, wet feeling of Olivia's muscles surrounding her fingers. And the whimpers the detective was letting out almost made her come. "You're not done being punished, we're just taking a breather," she informed a gasping Olivia, biting down softly on her left shoulder.

Olivia wasn't sure how she'd gotten herself in this position exactly, but she was dangerously close to the edge of so many things... falling off, for one. Confessing her undying love to Casey for another. Screaming at the top of her lungs, begging Casey to fuck her harder... pick one, she was about to do any or all of them.

Casey didn't like the lack of access to all things Olivia, so she pulled her fingers out and reached around in front of Liv to gently force them into her mouth. She purred contently when Liv didn't argue, and the detective's silky tongue curled around and through her fingers, up and down, cleaning them, and the way Olivia's throat muscles constricted when she swallowed was gracefully erotic. Casey was breathing hard too now, and she stepped back before giving Olivia another command. "Turn over," she said, her throat completely dry, her eyes riveted to Liv's gorgeous body.

Olivia tried to breathe, but it was like Casey had a hand around her lungs, squeezing the air out of them and not letting any more in. She slowly rolled onto her back, blushing despite herself, and covered her face with her hands, holding her knees tightly together.

Casey found the shyness quite endearing, but she dropped her voice low in warning. "No," she said, shaking her head. "Open your legs, Olivia..."

Liv tried, but she couldn't. She was too exposed, and vulnerable, and frankly too shy. She couldn't just lay down and spread her legs when Casey was still wearing all of her clothes! Not like she was wearing a snowsuit or something, but a bathrobe at least covered everything. And Olivia was a cop. She didn't normally have much time for social situations, and she hadn't done this in a very, very long time. And God, it was so different with anyone else. With Casey, she wanted to be perfect. She didn't want to disappoint her in any way, and though she knew she was considered beautiful by others, she wasn't the most secure person in the world. She heard Casey's gentle voice, felt the ADA lay next to her on the bed.

"Hey... it's just me," Casey said, a bit confused at Olivia's sudden change in demeanor.

"Just you?" Liv exhaled in a rush of air. "You have no idea..." She was very glad that she'd decided to cover her face.

Casey blinked, tilted her head to the side. "Well then tell me," she suggested, even more confused now. She took hold of Olivia's wrists and pulled them away from her face, despite the strong resistance from the detective. Once she was looking at Liv's blushing cheeks, and into her deep brown eyes, Casey's resolve melted away and she stared longingly at those pouty lips. "Oh God Olivia, I want to kiss you," she admitted softly.

Olivia's pulse quickened and she stared right back at Casey, seeing the counselor's own need for the first time. "Yes," she agreed, sliding a hand behind Casey's neck and starting to pull her closer.

When their lips met, Casey almost cried with relief at the emotions she felt pouring off of Liv in waves, though you'd never know it. She kept her mask of authority firmly in place and pushed her tongue into Olivia's mouth, claiming her slowly and sweetly. "Mmm... you taste like whiskey, Detective," she murmured, pulling back to trace Olivia's lips with the tip of her tongue.

Liv moaned, trying to follow Casey's tongue, wanting it back inside her mouth, and she growled in frustration when Casey wouldn't let her have it. "What are you doing to me?" she asked, searching the redhead's sparkling green eyes and finding a mixture of amusement and desire hidden within. She wished she could trap this moment in time and make it last forever... but then again, if she did that, she'd miss whatever was about to happen next.

**Chapter Three**

Casey stared down at Olivia, now licking her own lips with a devilish grin. "I'm not doing anything," she said demurely, folding her hands in her lap to prove it. "I'm just waiting for you to spread those gorgeous thighs, Detective, like I asked you to do five minutes ago."

Olivia searched for a good reason not to obey, but couldn't really find any. They both wanted this, she knew that much, but she was still the only one naked. "You're wearing too many clothes," she finally said in an attempt at stalling.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "I'll be the judge of that, thank you... you have to the count of three or my hands will become otherwise occupied. One... two..."

Liv's jaw dropped, and the mental image she got was jarring to say the least, but she didn't let Casey get to three. As soon as the ADA said two, Olivia ever so slowly began to inch her legs apart, starting at the knees.

As soon as there was room for her, Casey situated herself between them. She let out a quiet noise of appreciation and unconsciously licked her lips as Liv was revealed in all her glory. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to taste Olivia or she would go crazy. She ducked her head down and ran her tongue lightly through Liv's slick folds.

The first touch of Casey's tongue sent Olivia's hips bucking in surprised pleasure, the detective nearly shooting upright on the bed. "Jesus!" she hissed, and when she felt Casey start to pull away, her hands quickly went to the ADA's head, fingers tangling tightly in her red-gold tresses, holding her firmly in place. "Stay," Liv managed to plead in a shaky voice filled with need.

Casey purred, sending vibrations through her tongue and into Olivia's hot, wet sex. She was rewarded with a gasp and an 'oh, yes' from her detective, which kicked her into overdrive and she started licking harder.

Liv had never felt anything so good in her entire life, and the fact that it was Casey Novak's tongue made it even more intense. She thought she might faint, or say something too revealing, and then she told herself to stop thinking so much and give the present moment her full attention.

Casey chose that moment to lift her head, pinning Olivia with her emerald gaze. She ran her tongue over her lips and swallowed, savoring the delicious nectar. "You taste so fucking good, Detective," she said in a throaty voice.

Olivia opened her legs wider and tried to urge Casey's head back down, but the counselor resisted. "Please," Olivia whimpered, her whole body tense and trembling.

Casey's stomach clenched at the desperate whimper, and she realized that she wanted to hear Olivia beg. She blew a cool breath over Liv's aching need and asked, "Please what?"

"Ohhh!" Olivia groaned and shuddered, tears of frustration springing to her eyes. "Please Casey, don't make me ask," she pleaded, unable to put words to what she wanted. She couldn't believe Casey had gotten her so wound up so quickly. Liv was used to calling the shots. This was unfamiliar territory.

Casey bit sharply into Olivia's thigh, causing the detective to yelp in surprise. The bite was followed by a tongue bath, and Casey's barely-controlled, lust-filled voice. "Olivia Benson," she began, giving a quick flick of her tongue over Liv's swollen clit. "I want to know how bad you want it. Ask me. Beg me, and I'll make you scream."

Olivia's breaths were now coming in shallow pants. She looked at Casey's face, so hot, so close to where she needed it. She had to have the gorgeous ADA, now, even if she had to swallow her pride and beg. "Please, Casey, touch me. Inside, I need you inside!" she gasped, tears leaking from her now tightly closed eyes.

Casey shivered and almost came in her pants, rewarding Liv with two fingers slid gently inside her, dipping her head back down and wrapping her warm, soft lips around Liv's clit, sucking firmly. Nothing had ever tasted so sweet. She wished she could do this every night. When she started flicking her tongue rapidly back and forth, she felt Liv's thighs clamp down and her muscles start to contract. "Yes baby," she murmured around her delicious feast, "come for me."

Casey's words were too much and Olivia crashed hard over the edge, screaming the counselor's name as her orgasm stormed through her, leaving a trail of white-hot fire in its wake.

Casey rode it out with her, and when she picked her head up she caught Olivia hurriedly swiping at tears. She kissed her way up Liv's body and tenderly pinned her hands above her head, kissing away the remaining tear or two. "No hiding," she scolded softly, brushing a lock of hair back from the detective's face. Her lips pulled into a grin. "And you should probably save the tears for the rest of your paddling," she added, then nibbled Liv's trembling lower lip.

Olivia couldn't speak yet. All she could do was lay there and try to catch her breath... but every time she looked into Casey's sparkling green eyes, the air left her lungs in a rush and it was hard to get back. She was in _so_..._much_..._trouble_...

**Chapter Four**

When Olivia finally calmed down to relative normalcy, she looked at Casey with puppy-dog eyes, biting her lip and trying to look sweet. "Maybe we could skip the paddling, since I've been so good?" she asked, and even Casey had to admit that Liv looked like an innocent little thing with that expression on her face.

The ADA stared at Olivia for almost a full minute, then smirked and shook her head. "Turn over, Benson."

Liv pouted just a bit, though she really wasn't objecting. "The paddle was a rental? It's due back?" she tried, trying not to laugh.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "No problem. I'm sure I can find a belt around here somewhere, or maybe a hairbrush..."

The counselor's words had the intended effect as Olivia groaned and slowly rolled over onto her stomach. What had she gotten herself into? Other than great sex with the hottest woman she'd ever met, that is...

"Fold your hands behind your head," Casey instructed, and Olivia complied, feeling the bed get lighter as Casey stood up, grabbed hold of her hips, and pulled her gently toward the edge of the bed so she was once again bent over it instead of lying across it. Her shoulder muscles strained a bit at the position, but she was pretty sure that wouldn't be her biggest concern once Casey started laying into her. Her stomach clenched in anticipation, and she closed her eyes, focusing on her other senses.

"God, I just want to fuck you all night long," Casey admitted as she stood behind Olivia, staring at her perfect ass, pristinely sculpted back, well-defined shoulder blades and the tensing cords in her neck.

"Not stopping you," Olivia whispered with a languid sigh, keeping her eyes lightly closed. Truthfully, she wanted a turn at Casey, but she wasn't stupid... she knew that Casey was avoiding that for a reason, even though the ADA hadn't come right out and said it, or even brought up the topic, and she wasn't going to push too hard. She would subtly figure out the reason and go from there. And if she really thought about it, just being naked in Casey Novak's apartment was divine enough to fill her fantasies for the rest of her life. Why risk ending it?

Casey tried to get her nerves under control. She still had her clothes on, she was the one holding the paddle, she had Liv at her mercy, there was nothing to freak out about. So why couldn't she get her hands to stop shaking? She knew why, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone, let alone to herself. She gave Liv's ass a few soft slaps with her hand, then ran her fingernails over the flawless skin, delighting in the detective's full-body shiver. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Olivia let out a slow breath and nodded her head. "Don't hurt me too badly," she requested, though she knew that anything Casey gave her wouldn't be considered bad by any means. It was more a metaphor for emotional gentleness rather than a plea to take it easy on her physically.

"Same to you," Casey whispered, too soft for Olivia to hear her, and she started out with soft taps, increasing the strength and force once she felt Liv getting too comfortable.

Liv sucked in her breath as the 'taps' got harder, and when Casey really started heating up her backside, she got a little squirmy across the bed. She had intended to stay perfectly still, but it was proving very difficult... the pain was much different than an injury in the line of duty, and while it was much less intense in certain ways, it was so much more intense in others. It was more personal... more fiery... more erotic... it was pleasurable, but in that excruciating way that made you grit your teeth against the ecstasy, not knowing if you could really take it.

Casey gave the squirming detective a particularly well-placed blow, and Liv's ass felt like it had erupted in flames, burning hotly and making her cry out into the comforter, squeezing her hands into fists behind her head. "Stay still, Livvy... almost done," Casey purred, and she took a few moments to caress Olivia's bright red backside before returning to her punishment, cracking the paddle like a professional.

Even though she was touched at the sweet nickname, that didn't last long because when Casey started up again, it hurt so badly that she almost lost her self-control, yelling loudly and squeezing her hair in an attempt not to cry. Which made it worse, because she was now pulling her hair, so she relaxed her fists but couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, and she couldn't remember what she'd done to make Casey want to hit her so hard. "I'm sorry!" she cried, having no idea what she was apologizing for, but for some reason she felt like Casey was really mad now and not just playing anymore.

Casey wasn't mad at Olivia, she was mad at herself, for being a fucking coward, and when she heard Liv start to cry and say she was sorry, reality stepped in to make her realize she was hitting too hard, and the blows immediately toned down, cooling off before she set the paddle aside and sat down next to Olivia, running a hand over the blazing hot skin she had inflamed.

Liv didn't want physical reassurance. She was confused now, and what she wanted was to know what was going on in Casey's head, and whether she had done something to anger the ADA that she wasn't aware of. She tried to look at Casey, but her position didn't allow it. She sniffled and wiped at her tears, trying to make them stop flowing even as she spoke in a shaky voice. "Did I do something, Casey?" she asked, dreading the answer, afraid Casey was going to say yes and tell her to get the fuck out. She would die. This was the closest she had ever gotten to the beautiful, enigmatic attorney, and she would be heartbroken if Casey shut her out now.

Casey gasped at the unexpected question and quickly shook her head, reassuring Olivia the best she could. "No," she promised. "No, not at all... I'm sorry, I just-- I didn't realize I was-- I'm not--"

Olivia graciously interrupted Casey's stammering, as it was obvious she was having a very difficult time trying to say something she didn't want to say. "Hold me?" she asked quietly, turning onto her side, and she had to smile when Casey nodded, folded her up in her arms, and kissed away her tears. Now that she was reassured that she wasn't going to be thrown out, that she hadn't done something to ruin her slight chance with the ADA, the throbbing pain in her ass was much easier to tolerate. "I won't be able to sit," she whispered, wrapping her own arms around Casey as they lay together on the bed.

Casey tried to laugh but it came out as a strangled sob, and she held Olivia tighter, burying her face in the detective's luscious brown waves. "I'm sorry," she said, inhaling the sweet scent of Liv's shampoo. "I'm such an idiot."

**Chapter Five**

"I'm not arguing with that," Olivia said, snickering to herself, "but why are you an idiot? Damn, my ass hurts."

Casey was finally able to laugh a little, and she slowly shook her head, pulling back to look at Olivia. "That's classified." She slid one hand down Liv's body and started gently rubbing her ass...

"You're not in the military, Casey," Liv drolled, but then purred at the rubbing. "Mmm."

"It's still classified," Casey said with a shrug. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you, and all that jazz."

"Eh, you're so full of shit, Counselor," Olivia said, laying her head down on the mattress with a sigh.

Casey looked down at her and smiled softly. "I know. I'm sorry," she offered, but didn't go so far as to explain.

Liv waited for a few minutes, and then picked her head up, quirking a brow at the ADA. "That's all I'm getting, isn't it?"

Casey's lips pulled into a grim line and she nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Liv exhaled a frustrated puff of air, though she wasn't really upset. God knows she had her secrets too, she wasn't going to judge Casey for not wanting to spill her insides all over the place. "Well if you won't talk to me, will you at least get naked with me? I'm starting to get a complex."

Casey grinned, kissing Olivia on the tip of her nose. "No," she answered simply, and stood up from the bed, finding Liv's panties and slacks along with her bra. "Your shirt's no good," she said, turning with the three wearable garments in her hands. "You don't have to go back to work after this, do you?"

Olivia groaned, pushing up on her elbows and watching Casey walk around picking up her discarded clothing. "I do, actually. I cut out early because I couldn't get you out of my head." Oh, great. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Ever.

Casey's jaw dropped and she stood staring at Olivia for a very brief second before collecting her composure and masking her surprise with a low chuckle and a patented Casey smile. She set the bra and slacks on the bed and held the panties up. "What are you going to do for these?" she teased.

"Let you live," Olivia replied, and with lightning speed she sat up and snatched the underwear out of Casey's hands. "And that's only a maybe. Get me a shirt."

Before Liv had time to react, Casey pounced on her, lying on top of her and kissing her hard, forcing a thigh between her legs and rubbing suggestively. She hadn't meant to do that, but the detective looked so sexy just laying on her bed, propped up on her elbows like that. Sometimes ADAs just couldn't help themselves when presented with such a vision.

Olivia gasped, instinctively rocking her hips up to increase the contact, her mouth opening eagerly to the assault. She really needed to get back to work. She had already been here way too long. "Casey" gasp "I" gasp "really" gasp "oh God..."

Casey licked Olivia's cheek with the flat of her tongue, then moved down to nibble her neck, alternating between biting lightly and sucking hard. Purple bruises formed almost immediately and Olivia's back arched up off the bed, her head tilted back to offer more access to her tanned flesh. "You really what?" Casey asked, snaking her tongue inside Liv's ear and swirling it around, taunting her with the warm, wet sensations.

Olivia managed to push her off, and she sat up quickly, yanking on her underwear before she could be distracted further. "I really have to go. I didn't realize how long I'd been here... Cragen's going to kill me."

Casey pouted and sat up as well, leaning against the headboard and watching Olivia dress. "If you get him to revoke my suspension, I'll buy you a new blouse," she promised.

"You don't want the break?" Liv asked, pulling her slacks up over her hips and fastening the button, then tugging up the zipper.

"Not without pay," Casey replied.

Liv nodded, shrugging into her bra and turning around for Casey to hook it. "Don't fuck with it or I won't come back after work," she warned.

Casey wanted to snap back with some witty retort, but the thought of Olivia coming back after work rendered her witless and she was afraid she would melt into a lovesick puddle on the mattress if she tried to say anything, so she just hooked the bra carefully and ran her fingertips across Liv's back and shoulders.

Olivia allowed the gentle touches for a few moments before she slowly turned around and looked into Casey's beautiful green eyes. "Do you want me to come back after work?" she asked, and held her breath without realizing it.

They stared at each other in silence, neither woman breathing, both trying to figure out the other's innermost thoughts and feelings, and before Olivia could get the wrong impression and think she wasn't interested, Casey forced herself to speak. "Y-yes," she stammered, quite disturbed at the way her voice sounded like a teenager and not an Assistant District Attorney.

That one stammered word told Olivia more than anything else ever possibly could, and she grinned from ear to ear, feeling her heart get about six hundred pounds lighter. "Well in that case... wait up," she said, leaning in to plant a quick a kiss on Casey's cheek before she turned and headed for the bedroom door.

"Olivia?" Casey called, and when the detective turned with a questioning glance, she smirked and stared at Liv's gorgeous, bra-covered breasts. "You can take a shirt from the closet... unless of course you prefer your current state of attire."

Olivia couldn't help laughing at herself, and she raided Casey's closet, choosing a light blue blouse and making sure it was buttoned properly before blowing the redhead a kiss and leaving the apartment.

--

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Cragen said sarcastically as Olivia walked back through the precinct doors and into the squad room.

"I'm sorry sir, I needed a break, but I'm all work now," Liv promised, heading for her desk.

"Isn't that Novak's shirt?" Fin asked in his very Fin-like manner, eyeing said shirt suspiciously.

"Nice bite marks, Olivia," Munch added helpfully.

"I believe they're called hickeys, old man," Fin corrected him as if they were discussing the weather.

"Are you finished?" Olivia asked, looking at each of them in turn and wondering where Elliot was.

"Your pants are on backward," Fin drawled. "Now I'm done."

Liv almost looked, but she remembered buttoning and zipping them, so she confidently stared Fin down and shook her head. "Men," she muttered playfully, turning to Munch. "And you? Anything else?"

"Just one question," Munch said, looking at her curiously. "What happened to _your _shirt?"

Olivia smiled in a way that said she'd never tell, until Cragen spoke up again, not believing his ears.

"Hello? Does anyone remember that there's work to be done? Paperwork to fill out, perps to track down, that sort of thing? Olivia, get yourself over to Fifth and Brooks. Elliot's questioning a witness. Alone."

"Shit," Olivia cursed at herself, running her fingers through her hair and grabbing her uniform jacket off the back of her chair. Her lighthearted demeanor vanished in a flash and she was once again Detective Benson, with no room for Olivia to show through. Not now.

**Chapter Six**

When they'd finished questioning the witness and were walking back to the sedan, Elliot finally said what Olivia had known he was going to say since they'd first exchanged glances. "Very professional, Liv. The uh, the hickies." He indicated her neck with a twirling fingertip. "And since when do you own anything that color?" Now he pointed at her blouse.

"You know who it belongs to, cut me some slack, El. If you got lucky I'd be happy for you." She turned her head to hide her smile as she climbed into the car and buckled up.

Elliot gawked at her as he got in and started the engine. "Bullshit. You'd be riding my ass into the ground if I came to work looking like that."

"Yeah, well, the day's almost over, so I get a free pass."

Elliot snorted and concentrated on driving.

--

Cragen was standing in his office doorway when the partners returned. "Olivia, get in here," he said, his lips pulled into a tight line as he closed the door after her.

"Yeah?" she asked, leaning up against the wall with her hands in her pockets.

Cragen held his hands out and made the gesture equivalent to 'who are you and what have you done with one of my best detectives?'.

Olivia smirked sheepishly and sighed. "What?" she asked again, with a shrug.

Cragen opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, steepled his fingers and took a breath. "Go home. You obviously have better things to do than be here, and I don't want Novak on my ass for keeping you away from her." He hid his grin behind a cough, and opened the door, ushering a stunned Olivia out.

"Suspension?" she asked, still too stunned to really react.

"No," Cragen said dismissively. "Day off. It's what normal people would take if they were covered in bruises?"

"Hickies," Munch supplied helpfully from his desk.

"Right," Cragen said, doing his best to stay stone-faced. "Whatever they are, I don't want them in my squad room. See you Monday, Olivia."

"But Captain I--"

"Do you only listen when you're face down?" Cragen asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not a request, it's an order. We'll see you on Monday. Enjoy your weekend."

Olivia blushed fiercely, unable to believe that even Cragen was ribbing her about this. He was her boss, and that was just...wrong. So wrong. She made sure to throw a glare at each and every person in the room as she stalked out the doors with a frustrated growl. She took a cab to Casey's place and knocked sharply on the door. When Casey opened it she strode inside, pacing back and forth across the living room. "You called Cragen? What the _fuck_, Casey?!" she yelled, stopping her pacing long enough to get in Casey's face.

Casey folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow. She said nothing, waiting for Olivia to calm down. When that didn't happen, she spoke. "I think you should apologize."

"For what? You have no right to go over my head to my boss! I don't take days off, Casey!" Liv resumed her pacing.

"You have to the count of three to apologize," Casey said calmly, that perfectly sculpted brow still arched in amusement. "One... two..."

"For _what_?!" Olivia repeated hotly, spinning on her heels to stare Casey down. "You should be the one apologizing!"

"Three," Casey said, shaking her head with a sigh. She strode forward quickly and grabbed Olivia by the arms, forcing her toward the hallway that led to the bedroom. "I didn't call Cragen," she whispered in the struggling detective's ear, and she smirked when the struggling stopped abruptly.

"Shit," Olivia cursed, her anger deflating as quickly as it had surfaced, replaced by embarrassment and regret. "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's far too late for that, you had your chance to apologize. Now you're in trouble, Olivia."

Liv didn't want to admit it, but she shivered at Casey's declaration, wondering exactly what 'trouble' entailed. "You already spanked me," she pointed out helpfully. "Twice."

"I am perfectly aware of that," Casey said dryly. "There are other ways to punish you, Detective. Don't question me."

"I wasn't, I just--" Olivia stopped mid-sentence, furrowing her brow. Why shouldn't she question? Who the hell did Casey think she was?

"Get undressed."

"What?" Okay, so it was time to ask the question she had just been thinking. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Casey leaned in close to Olivia's ear, letting her breath caress the outer rim as she whispered. "Do you really want to find out?"

Olivia closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Why did Casey's voice have that effect on her? Her knees went weak and she found herself second-guessing her non-compliance. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she just shook her head.

"Then I suggest you get undressed," Casey said, her voice dropping low in an unmistakable warning.

Seriously. How the fuck did she manage to get herself in these situations? Her hands were shaking as she started to unbutton the light blue blouse she was wearing, and Casey's hot breath on the back of her neck was driving her to distraction. She couldn't even concentrate on her task long enough to get the first button undone. "I'm-don't-I can't," she hurriedly breathed out. "You're distracting me..."

"Poor baby, let me help," Casey said, reaching around to cover Liv's hands with her own, helping her undo the buttons. She slid the blouse off of the detective's shoulders and let it fall to the floor, then helped her out of her bra, teasing her nipples to attention before moving down to her pants. They joined the blouse and bra on the floor. Then Casey took hold of Liv's panties, slowly tearing them in two, then balled them up in her fist and walked around in front of Olivia. "Open your mouth."

Liv opened her mouth, even as she thought she really shouldn't, and she watched half in awe, half in protest as Casey gagged her with her own panties.

Casey grinned and gently bit Olivia's chin. "You'll be grateful to have something to bite on," she promised with a wink. "Lean over and put your hands on the windowsill, and just wait for me," she ordered, and purred softly when Liv obeyed.

Olivia leaned over and braced herself on her hands, waiting. What the hell was Casey going to do to her now? She couldn't exactly ask while she was gagged, and it's not like Casey would answer her even if she could ask. The minutes ticked by, it seemed like hours before she heard Casey's footsteps behind her. She started to turn her head to look, but a gentle hand on her cheek stopped her.

"Face the window, Liv," Casey said, shaking her head. "Don't look at me unless I tell you to." The redhead grinned at the muffled whimper of protest from her captive, patting Liv's cheek a few times before taking her hand away.

Olivia faced the window, trying to concentrate on the people walking around down below, but the twisting knots in her stomach kept pulling her attention back to her body. Why had she let Casey get to three? She should have just apologized. But she had really thought Casey called Cragen, and if that had been true, then her outburst would have been justified. How was she supposed to know that Casey hadn't called?! It was unfair. Hmph.

"You just keep getting yourself into trouble, don't you Livvy?" Casey drawled quietly, standing just behind Olivia. "You're going to have to learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes." She loved the fact that Olivia couldn't answer, and she drew the fingernails of her left hand lightly down her lover's back, enjoying the detective's full body shiver. She stood in silence for another minute or so, then started rubbing Olivia's back as she spoke. "No matter how much it hurts, keep breathing," she instructed. "And don't stand up or put your hands in the way."

Okay, _really _what the hell was Casey going to do to her? She almost spit out the gag and stood up, but something kept her still. Maybe she was just curious? Not likely. It was more likely that she got off on the anticipation, the powerlessness, the feeling of being completely under someone else's control - by choice, not force. She could get up and walk away at any time, and she knew that, and part of her wanted to, but a bigger part of her thought this was delicious. She finally nodded her head to show Casey that she understood.

"Breathe," Casey told her, stepping back away from her and slightly to the side. She held a thin rattan cane in her right hand, which she now rested against Olivia's upper thighs. She licked her lips at the twitch of Liv's muscles, and by the lack of any other reaction, she assumed that Olivia didn't know what it felt like to be caned. The thought that she'd be the detective's first made her smirk, and she swished the cane through the air a few times, taking excruciatingly careful aim, then landed a blow right across the tops of her lover's tanned thighs. A perfect welt raised immediately on Liv's skin, burning a bright angry red.

Olivia spit out the panties and screamed, throwing her head back in an attempt to keep from standing or putting her hands in the way. "Casey!" she yelled, pounding a fist hard against the windowsill, then clamping her teeth around her wrist to muffle a string of curses. FUCK, that hurt. And just when she thought the sensation would subside, it spiked, and she bit down harder on her wrist, hot tears welling up in her eyes simply from the physical pain, which was something she'd never experienced before.

Casey ignored the fact that Olivia had spit her gag out, because she knew how much pain her lover was in, having experienced a caning herself once or twice. In fact, the scream was actually pretty sexy, and she purred, then scolded Olivia. "I gave you plenty of warning, I told you I would count to three, and you're so fucking stubborn that you refused to apologize. This is what you get, Detective."

"I thought you called Cragen," Olivia tried to explain, coughing to mask the choked-up quality of her voice.

"Which is insulting," Casey snapped. "As is the fact that you stormed in here, accusing me instead of _asking _me if I'd done it."

"I'm sorry!" Liv started to turn around and get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Casey asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No more, no more, please," Liv begged, turning back around, hoping to earn some points for being compliant. No such luck.

"I'll tell you when I want to hear begging, Detective Benson. Be quiet."

Olivia stamped her foot in indignation. Casey was being... what exactly was Casey being? Well she didn't have too much time to contemplate that, because the ADA took a second swing, catching her just above the first, and a stripe of fire exploded in her backside, making her scream again, throwing her fist into the wall beside the window, putting a hole through it. More hot tears of pain forced their way down her cheeks, and she had to remember Casey's commands to breathe, because she was almost hyperventilating.

"Olivia!" Casey shouted, pulling Liv's fist back through the wall and examining her bloody knuckles. "What in the hell is wrong with you? You don't think that's going to get you out of trouble, do you? Because it's not. If anything you just pissed me off more." She took hold of Olivia's hair and roughly yanked her to her feet, forcing her across the room to bend over the bed instead. Nothing she could break there. Once Liv was situated, she wasted no time delivering a third and fourth cane stroke in quick succession, criss-crossing the first two marks.

Olivia grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her head, squeezing it as hard as she could, which was not that hard considering she'd just fucked up her right hand. God, the sting was unbearable! It was seriously like nothing she'd ever felt. It couldn't be compared to any other type of pain in existence. It was so intense, and so intensely concentrated in a thin line, which made it even more intense. "Please please please," she mumbled into the pillow, no longer trying to control her tears. But Casey hit her twice more anyway... was that six now? She'd lost count, and was reduced to a crying mess on Casey's bed, begging her to stop. It hurt so bad... and still, she could walk away, but she didn't. She didn't want to leave, she wanted it to be over and Casey to be happy with her, holding her and loving her. She apologized over and over, soaking the sheets with her tears.

Casey stood back and just watched for a few moments, trying to catch her own breath. Fuck, the sight in front of her was erotic. Olivia's crying only made her sexier to Casey... that willing vulnerability laced with a bit of inner conflict was so appealing, and Casey could read it on her lover like a book. And the begging... guh. And the apologizing... and her gorgeous, naked body... and the raised reddish-purple welts covering her ass and thighs... GUH. She set the cane down and addressed Olivia. "Up. Get up."

Liv barely registered the command, but quickly pushed herself up onto shaking legs, facing away from Casey. Was it done?

"Turn around."

Again she quickly complied, not even bothering to be aware of her nakedness this time.

"Are you going to accuse me of something like that ever again without asking me if I've done it?"

"No," Olivia assured her, shaking her head for emphasis. "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me Casey, I just wasn't thinking," she whispered, staring at the floor.

"Hey," Casey said sharply, taking Olivia's face in her hands and tilting it upward to look into her eyes. "I could never hate you, Liv. Even if you've been a bad girl, I could never hate you sweetie."

Olivia almost flinched at being called a bad girl. "I'm sorry I was bad," she said sincerely. "I didn't mean to be bad. I'm just not good at... this."

"Oh you're good at this," Casey said with a little chuckle, pulling Olivia into a hug. "You're better at this than you think. And skill really isn't what fuels my fire, Detective. What gets me hotter than hell is intent. Willingness. Vulnerability. Inexperience. And the adoring way you're looking at me right now."

Olivia blushed and tried to look away, but Casey was still holding her face.

"You were naughty, and you've been punished. There is no anger or hate, there's only learning from your mistakes and doing your best to please me, do you understand that?" Casey asked gently.

Olivia really listened, and she thought it over for a minute or two before answering. "Yes, I think so."

"I don't punish you because I'm angry. I punish you because you deserve it, and because when you misbehave, you need to be taught a lesson."

Liv nodded, biting her lip as she blushed again. Misbehaving... she hadn't thought of it like that. But hearing it phrased that way certainly put her in her place. Wherever that place was. Well, it was beside Casey, that was a given, but the rest of the details would hopefully iron themselves out over time.

**Chapter Seven  
**  
Casey held Olivia for a little while, then pulled back and grinned at her. "Let's go out."

--

Olivia felt very shy and self-conscious in the outfit Casey had chosen for her. Her only consolation was that Casey was dressed the same way - they were both in short skirts and skimpy tops that left little to the imagination. Casey had on sheer black nylons and Liv was wearing fishnets, something that she thought had gone out of style in the eighties. She felt more like a teenager than a detective. But she sure as hell wasn't going to argue... a painful reminder of what would happen was already in effect, making her unable to sit.

Casey paid their way in and held Olivia's hand out for the bouncer to stamp, then dragged her playmate into the dance club, unaffected by the pulsing strobe lights that made Olivia cringe. She led the way to a corner table and sat down, nodding toward the floor by her side, expecting Olivia to put up a fight.

Olivia saw Casey's gesture and blushed, but she didn't want Casey angry again, so she knelt on the floor beside her, a shiver running through her as she did. And... ew, the floor was dirty...

Casey lifted a brow, surprised at Olivia's compliance, and surprised at herself for being annoyed by it. Why was she looking for a fight? Hadn't she just punished Liv enough? She didn't want to send mixed messages, like... 'do what I say, when I say', and then at the same time 'give me a challenge, I dare you'.

Olivia had about a million things running through her head, not the least of which was the fact that a lot of people were staring at them. No one else was kneeling on the floor. However, Olivia would take kneeling on the floor to sitting, anywhere, right about now. Even if it meant enduring strange and wary looks from the other people at the club. She glanced at Casey out of the corner of her eye, and frowned to herself at the ADA's expression. Casey looked irritated. She didn't have time to wonder why before the redhead turned to face her and barked out an order.

"Get up."

Olivia was confused, but she tried not to show it as she slowly rose to her feet, putting her hands behind her back and scuffing the toe of her shoe nervously against the floor.

Again, Liv didn't even hesitate, and Casey found her irritation building, which only made her even more pissed at herself. What the hell was her problem? "Sit," she said sharply, patting her lap, figuring Olivia would at least complain about that, considering how her ass must feel.

Liv thought Casey was being cruel, making her sit, but she bit her lip and lowered herself onto the ADA's lap, forcing herself to swallow the whimper that welled up in her throat. Ohhh, that hurt like a sonofabitch.

"Goddamnit!" Casey cursed, shoving Olivia off her lap. "Up," she snapped, then stood and took Olivia by the hair, leading her angrily toward the exit. She knew she was being ridiculously unfair and probably making Olivia confused as hell, but she couldn't rein it in. She roughly shoved the detective into the cab after hailing it with a shrill whistle, ignoring Liv's cry of pain when her ass hit the leather seat, and climbed in after her, giving the cabbie her address.

Neither woman spoke for the ride to Casey's place, nor for the trip from the cab into the apartment. Once they were inside, Casey pointed to the bedroom. "Go get into pajamas and get in bed," she ordered, facing away from Olivia.

Olivia was still so confused, and hurt... Casey wouldn't even look at her. What had she done wrong? She had done everything Casey told her to do. She couldn't hold back her tears, though she cried in silence as she went to the bedroom, took off her clothes and slipped into a pair of Casey's silk pajamas. The cool silk felt nice, and she brushed her teeth and used the bathroom, then climbed into bed and lay staring at the ceiling, hoping Casey would come in soon and explain why she was so angry. Liv wanted to be held so badly at that moment... she felt lost. She needed something to anchor her, but there was nothing. She was alone in the dark bedroom, in pain, and heartbroken. "Please, Casey, come hold me," she whispered to herself, curling up with a pillow.

Casey threw down her purse, hung her keys on the key rack, and paced back and forth across the living room a few times before stalking back to the bedroom, stripping quickly and putting on a pair of pajamas. She freshened up quickly in the bathroom and then got into bed. She was so ashamed of herself that she couldn't even look at Olivia. She was terrified of the hurt she knew she would see on her lover's face. So she lay on her back and closed her eyes, trying to shut out the world. Sleep actually came really quickly, though it wasn't very restful.

Olivia's heart broke into more pieces when Casey didn't even say good-night to her, let alone hold her or tell her what she'd done wrong. She really needed to feel safe right now, and she didn't, at all. Casey fell asleep almost immediately, and Olivia debated whether to curl up against her or not. She wanted to be close, and Casey was already asleep, so she wouldn't get upset... and Liv wasn't going to be able to sleep without feeling more secure. Finally she rolled onto her side and carefully curled up with the ADA, draping an arm over her stomach and resting her head on Case's chest, just below her shoulder.

The instant she touched Casey, Olivia's body relaxed. She laid awake for awhile, but slowly drifted off toward sleep. She was about halfway there. She thought she was just snuggling closer to the redhead, but in her half-asleep state she was nuzzling Case's neck with her lips and absently stroking her cheek with gentle fingertips.

Casey's eyes fluttered open when she felt lips on her neck, and a glance at Olivia revealed the detective to be pretty much asleep. The ADA tried to ignore the feelings and go back to sleep, when she became aware of just how close Olivia's warm body was to hers, pressed flush against her, and Liv started making little mewling sounds against her neck. She wasn't sure exactly what the sounds meant - they sounded somewhere between aroused and frightened. But the effect they had on Casey was definitely not fear... she felt her body starting to respond despite her effort to remain passive and go back to her restless dreams.

Oh dear God, the tiny mewls escalated to whimpers, and they were definitely sounds of arousal. Coupled with the warmth of Liv's body and the lips against her neck, Casey had to press her thighs tightly together as she shivered. Damnit, she was getting wet. She still didn't want to interact with Olivia, because she needed to figure out a way to be honest before she did that, and it just wasn't coming to her... she felt absolutely horrible for the way she'd treated her lover tonight, and even worse that she hadn't tried to explain why. Okay, now there was a moan, and Casey nearly lost it. Then Olivia's fingers were pressing lightly against her lips, and she couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth to suck on them.

Liv moaned again, and Casey gently took hold of her wrist, keeping her hand still so she could properly give her fingers what she wanted to give a strap-on. She sucked them in and out of her mouth, swirling her tongue around, back and forth, alternating between soft licks and hard suction. She felt Liv start to wake up, and she debated pretending she was still asleep, but she was too far gone. At the quiet gasp from her lover, she knew Liv was fully awake, and she pulled Liv's fingers away from her mouth, rolling onto her side as she drew the detective close for a searching kiss.

Olivia didn't know what she'd done to deserve the pleasure of waking up to this, but she put her heart into the kiss, returning it twice as deep. She whimpered softly when Casey parted their lips, her wide brown eyes afraid once again that her lover was angry... but the delicate hand sliding behind her neck and playing in her hair reassured her. "I love you," she breathed, not even fully aware that she was saying it until it was too late to stop.

Casey froze, her heart beating overtime in her chest, her green eyes wild like a caged , God. Tears welled their way from her tightly choked-up throat to her eyes, spilling over and sliding silently down her cheeks. How could she have been such a selfish, inconsiderate, unfair asshole to this amazing woman? Olivia deserved to know how wonderful she was, not to be punished for Casey's irritation at herself. And still, after all the hurt and confusion she'd inflicted, Olivia was confessing her love. She didn't deserve it. She never had. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, stroking Olivia's cheek with her fingertips and staring into her eyes. Liv's expression was somewhere between frightened and nervous, and that only made Casey feel worse. She tried to say more, but the words wouldn't come out just yet, they were still too jumbled inside her head to make any sense.

Casey's heart broke into a thousand pieces at the rejected look that fell over Liv's gorgeous features, and she watched and felt Olivia start to pull away. "No!" she gasped, swiping at her tears and reaching for Liv, who now looked confused as hell but stopped her retreat.

"C-Casey, you don't love me, that's okay," Liv said quietly. Though really it wasn't okay. But she wasn't going to make a scene or insist that Casey change her mind. "I'm a big girl, I can deal with it, I'll just leave." Her voice was gentle, and she was glad that she managed to control the shakiness enough to sound normal. Inside, though, she had never felt anything so painful in all her life.

"Yes, I do!" Casey blurted out, frantic for Olivia to stay and let her try to make sense of her behavior the last couple of days. And it was true, she did love Olivia, more than life itself, but she had been down that road in the past with other girlfriends and only ended up miserable. She had hoped to avoid admitting how she felt this time around. But if she didn't tell the truth, then she would lose Olivia, and that thought was much worse than the thought of being hurt in the long run. "I do, Olivia, I love you more than you could ever know," she continued once Olivia had settled back onto the bed and did not appear to be planning an escape anymore. "I just didn't want to tell you."

Olivia's body flooded with relief and she wrapped herself tightly around the redhead, burying her face in Casey's neck and taking a deep breath. "Why?" she asked after she processed Casey's last sentence.

"Because I don't have a good track record when it comes to letting women know how I feel," Casey said with a sigh. "I've had my heart handed to me one too many times."

Liv was quiet for a long time, just content to be close to Casey. Then she hesitantly asked a question. "What... what did I do wrong last night?" She knew she was blushing, and was grateful that she was still pretty much hiding her face against Case's neck.

"Absolutely nothing," Casey confessed, exhaling slowly and wrapping Liv up tight in her arms. "You were perfect. I was a stupid bitch, and I would love to tell you why, but the problem is that I don't exactly know the reason myself. I think I was probably just so pissed at myself for loving you that I wanted a reason to fight. And when you didn't give me any, I just did it anyway. I don't know... maybe I thought that if I drove you away, it would hurt less. God Olivia, I'm so sorry... you didn't deserve that. I know I hurt you and confused you and treated you so badly... and made you go to sleep thinking you had done something wrong... I'm a fucking idiot. I don't deserve you at all."

Liv chose her words carefully. "You're right, I was hurt and confused, but mostly I was just afraid of losing you. I thought... I thought I'd done something to make you so angry that you couldn't even look at me. I just wanted you to tell me it was okay, or that we'd talk in the morning... _any_thing... but you didn't. And, you know, yes, it broke my heart, and I cried, and I waited until you fell asleep so I could be close to you. But hearing you say that you love me? Casey, that makes it all disappear. Please, don't say you don't deserve me... that's just an excuse not to be with me. And I want to be with you, Casey. More than I've ever wanted to be with anyone."

Casey hugged Olivia tight, kissing the top of her head and sighing. "It's not an excuse, it's the truth... but if you'll have me, then I'd love to take you up on that offer. I want to be with you too, Liv. So much."

Liv purred contently and snuggled up, nuzzling Casey's neck with her nose. "Are you sorry for... what exactly was it that you did to my ass yesterday? Was that a caning?"

"Yes, it was a caning, and no, I'm not sorry for that. You earned it," Casey said, finally able to laugh a little. "And I'll do it again if you repeat the offense." Olivia pouted up at her, and she thought it might well have been the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"It still hurts. A lot."

Casey laughed and kissed the pout away. "Well then be a good girl and I won't have to cane you again."

Liv shivered at just hearing the word 'cane' as a threat when she was still so tender. She actually could not imagine the pain. "Oh I'll be good," she assured Casey quickly. "So good."

"I know you will," Casey whispered, all traces of teasing gone from her voice. "Ever since you took off your pants in my office and got across my lap, I knew you'd always be a good girl."

"I haven't received my letter of apology regarding that incident, Counselor," Liv said cheekily.

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Turn over."

"Oh God, Casey I was just joking, come on," Liv said, making her best puppy eyes at Casey.

"And I was just saying how good you are," Casey tsk-ed, shaking her head. "If I have to turn you over, it'll be worse."

Olivia pouted sweetly, knowing it would make Casey smile even though it wouldn't get her out of trouble. "Can I at least go across your lap?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Casey laughed and sat up, nodding her head. "Yeah. Come on."

Liv moved so Casey could swing her legs over the edge of the bed, then started to crawl across her lap.

Casey cleared her throat. "You think you get to keep the pajamas up?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Yes?" Liv guessed hopefully.

"No," Casey answered, twirling her finger in the direction of the pants. "Down to your knees."

Olivia shivered, bringing her hands to the waistband and slowly pulling her pants and underwear all the way down to her knees, then carefully lowered herself over the ADA's lap and wriggled to get comfortable.

"Mmm, I did a good job on this," the redhead complimented herself, running one fingertip gently along a few of the welts covering Liv's backside and thighs, grinning at the hissing breath her lover sucked in even at the gentle touch. "You _are _a good girl, Livvy," she said lovingly. "I'm not going to spank you."

"Oh thank God," Olivia exhaled with a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Mhmm," Casey acknowledged, dragging one fingertip lightly up the inside of one of Liv's thighs.

Olivia gasped, instinctively parting her legs and pressing down into Casey's lap with her hips.

"Well," Casey exclaimed, withdrawing her finger. "Someone gets keyed up pretty easily."

"Only when it's you touching me," Liv informed the ADA.

"Has someone else been touching you?" Casey asked with a smirk.

"No!" Liv said quickly. "That's not how I meant it."

"I know," Casey said, chuckling at Olivia's reaction.

"Can I ask you something?" Liv questioned suddenly.

"Of course."

Okay, how to word this... "When you wouldn't let me touch you... was that for the same reason you were upset last night?"

Ah. Casey had been afraid of that question. "Uh, no," she admitted, feeling distinctly uncomfortable now. Although really, she shouldn't feel uncomfortable, since Olivia was the one half naked and laying over her lap. "That was entirely separate."

"Are you afraid I won't be good at it?" Liv asked, searching in the dark here.

"Fuck no!" Casey replied, laughing out loud. "All I have to do is look at you to know you're good at it." What in the hell kind of question was that?! Afraid Olivia Benson wasn't good at sex? What was this, the Twilight Zone?

"Then what?" Olivia asked, laying her cheek down on the cool sheets.

"I'm sorry Liv, but it's still classified," Casey said regretfully. "It just-- it just has to be the right time and place. I can't talk about it on command."

The detective groaned. "Does that mean I don't get to touch you until this magical time and place pops up?"

"Yeah," Casey said with a sigh. "I really am sorry. But this is me. For better or worse, and I can't change it. If you can't handle my baggage I'll understand."

"Of course I can handle it," Olivia assured her lover. "Everybody has baggage. Mine isn't exactly a light load either."

Casey smiled and slipped her hand under Olivia's pajama top, tenderly rubbing her back in slow circles.

"Can I get up?" Liv asked a few minutes later.

"No," Casey answered simply.

Liv whined softly but stayed where she was.

Casey chuckled, sliding her hand from Liv's back down to her ass, then further down, snaking between her legs and pressing firmly at the crux of her thighs. Mmm, wet.

"Guh," Liv moaned, turning her head to rest her forehead on the mattress as she again pressed down with her hips. "Please," she whispered. "Put your fingers inside me... _please_."

"No," Casey said, stroking Olivia's slick heat up and down. "I want to use something else."

"Something else?" Liv asked absently, trying to ride Casey's fingers, which kept pulling just out of reach. She wasn't really listening.

"Yes," Casey purred, taking her hand completely away so Olivia would listen to her. "Something else. And I want to tie you up, Liv..."

Olivia had never had a lover request to tie her up. A full-body shiver ran through her and she closed her eyes, biting her lip. Was she supposed to give an answer?

"I'll take implied consent," Casey whispered, nibbling on the detective's ear. "Get completely undressed and lay on your back with your hands above your head. Hold onto the headboard and wait quietly. I'll be right back."

Olivia tried to control her breathing as she did what she was asked, watching nervously as Casey disappeared into the walk-in closet. She reached up and wrapped her hands around two of the posts on the headboard, gripping tightly. She wanted to cross her legs, but she knew Casey would disapprove, and she should be past the point of shyness, really. So she even inched them apart a little bit, feeling the gentle rush of cool air against her heated center.

The redhead was only gone for about a minute or two this time, and Liv's eyes nearly popped out of her head when Casey emerged wearing a red glittery harness with a matching dildo. It was big. "Holy fuck," she breathed, staring at Casey's hips, shifting her legs further apart to reveal her glistening wetness.

The ADA groaned at the sight of a naked and spread Olivia Benson on her bed. What could be better than that? Absolutely nothing.

"You're going to take me with that?" Olivia asked, her eyes still riveted to the strap-on.

"Yes," Casey promised. "And Olivia? You look fucking delicious."

**Chapter Eight**

Olivia felt a shudder run through her entire body. "I..." she started to speak, but realized she didn't know what she was going to say.

Casey walked closer, climbing onto her knees on the bed, straddling Liv's abs, and leaned down to whisper against her lover's trembling lips. "I won't hurt you, baby... if it's too big, I'll pull out, okay? Trust me?" She brought one hand up to smooth Liv's hair back off her face, offering a loving smile.

Olivia leaned her face into the touch, nodding her consent. She did trust Casey, and oh God, if she could take all of that, she'd be really impressed with herself. "Okay," she said softly, looking up at Casey and nodding again.

Casey smiled and kissed the detective sweetly. "So... fucking... delicious," she repeated, sitting back up and finally showing off what she was holding in her left hand. Two lengths of nylon rope.

Olivia whimpered when she saw the rope, gripping the bedposts tighter. Her breathing picked up before Casey had even started to bind her wrists. She knew Case would never hurt her, but with everything she saw in her line of work, she was pretty nervous about being tied up. It could be sexy, and she was definitely okay with trying it, but that didn't keep her body from shaking.

Casey, as a responsible top should do, noticed the change in Olivia's breathing, and laid the rope down on the bed next to her lover. "Sweetheart," she soothed, cupping Liv's face in her hands and looking into her eyes, "the knots will come undone with one tug, you just have to say the word." She stroked Liv's cheeks with her thumbs, watching her carefully. "But if you're not ready, we--"

"I'm ready," Olivia interrupted, before she lost her nerve.

"Are you really ready, or are you just afraid of disappointing me?" Casey asked, tilting her head to the side.

Liv blushed, feeling exposed under the scrutinous gaze, and thought about the answer to that. Finally she gave a slow nod. "You're right," she said, barely above a whisper.

"I thought so," Casey said with a nod of her own. "We'll try it another time, baby. And I'm not disappointed." Her sincere expression transformed into a sly grin. "I'm still gonna fuck you senseless." She climbed off of Liv and inclined her head toward the nightstand. "Get me the lube out of the top drawer."

It took the detective a moment to deduce whether Casey was serious about that, and it turned out she was. Oh, God. Was it possible to blush so hard you forgot your own name? Because if it was, then she had no idea who she was as she sat up and reached over, opening the drawer and searching around in it until she came up with the requested lube. She refused to look at Casey as she held it out to her.

"Look at me," Casey said as she plucked the lube from Liv's hand.

Olivia shook her head, too flustered and embarrassed to look at her lover. She felt fingers digging into her jaw as Casey firmly took hold of her and forced her to comply. "Sorry," she breathed, knowing right away that Casey wasn't pleased. She quickly flicked her eyes up to look into two sparkling emeralds. "I'm sorry, I'm just embarrassed," she admitted quietly.

"I understand that, but you still need to obey," Casey said in a scolding tone, but a tone that also let Liv know she wasn't angry.

"Yes. Of course," the detective said immediately, nodding earnestly despite the grip on her chin.

"Good girl," the attorney said with a smile, letting go of Liv's chin and pushing up onto her knees in front of the detective. She opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a quarter-sized amount into her right hand, then flipped the lid closed with her left and handed it back to Olivia.

Olivia took the bottle absently, her eyes fixed on Casey's hands as they traveled downward and gripped the base of the sparkly red dildo, then spread the cold gel evenly down the shaft and coated the 'head'. She wiped her hand off on the comforter behind her and then grinned like a predatory cat down at her lover. "Your turn Livvy... get yourself all nice and slippery for me."

Olivia's throat went dry, her mouth dropping open in shock. Did Casey actually just say that to her? She couldn't help a quiet groan as she fumbled with the lid of the bottle. On second thought, she probably didn't need any lube, she was pretty wet already, but she didn't want to disobey again. Her hands were shaking. It was hard to get the lube open.

Casey continued to grin, getting on all fours over Olivia and dropping her head down to kiss the smooth expanse of the detective's abs. She used her teeth to nip gently at Olivia's hips, while she used one hand to grip each muscled thigh and force them further apart. She lifted her head out of the way so Olivia could do as she was asked.

Liv's hands were still shaking as she finally popped the lid and squeezed a fair amount into the palm of her right hand, then placed the bottle back on the nightstand. She closed her eyes tightly as she reached between her legs, but they snapped back open when she felt a sharp slap land on the inside of one thigh. "Ow!" she gasped, staring at the ceiling, getting the hint that she was not to close her eyes again.

The lube was cold, and she gently applied it, feeling Casey's gaze on her hand even though she was staring at the ceiling. She mimicked the attorney's actions when she was finished, wiping her hand on the comforter, and then was pretty much at a loss for what to do. Her eyes wandered to the red sparkles between Casey's legs, and again she received a slap on her thigh.

"Stop looking at it... it's not going to be fucking you. I am. Whatever you feel is from me, it's because I'm letting you feel it, and for right now, this is just an extension of me, do you understand?"

Olivia shivered, growing even wetter at the sensually dominant tone of Casey's voice. The redhead was so sure of herself, so smooth and decisive. She gave a nod, focusing her eyes on Casey's intense, beautiful face. "Yes," she said in a shaky voice, doing her best to control herself.

"Good," Casey whispered, crawling on top of Olivia and gently pinning her wrists, one on either side of her head, then slowly stroking down the detective's forearms, over her elbows, and back up toward her shoulders with featherlight strokes. When she dug her fingernails into the flesh between Liv's neck and shoulders, she felt her lover's hips jerk upward and then settle down again. "You're so beautiful," she murmured into Olivia's ear, taking the lobe between her teeth for a little feast. "And you taste so good."

Liv arched slightly into Casey, craving a firmer touch. It had taken about thirty seconds for Casey to get her all keyed up again... just feeling her lover's lips anywhere near her skin gave her goosebumps and made her stomach muscles twist with jolts of pleasure.

Casey loved the way Olivia responded to her, and she crawled up so her knees were astride Liv's hips. Slowly she lowered herself down on top of her lover, trapping the strap-on between their stomachs.

Liv gasped as she felt the hardness pressing into her stomach. The silicone was warm and slippery from the lube, and the foreign sensation of an erection against her belly started sending pulses of soft heat through her core. Not that she hadn't used a strap-on before... but never like this.

"It'll be nothing like a man, I promise," Casey purred into Liv's ear, and grinned when she felt the jerk of her lover's hips against her own. "Spread your legs, baby," she urged, dropping her head to Liv's chest and sweetly tonguing a nipple to an almost painful stiffness.

Olivia didn't need to be asked twice - her head was spinning with anticipation. She immediately slid her thighs apart far enough to easily accommodate Casey's hips. She was almost panting with arousal, dying to feel Casey inside her. She was still amazed at how quickly the attorney could work her into a frenzy, but she loved it. She loved the power Casey had over her. Oh God, she definitely didn't need the lube. Especially when she felt gentle fingers circling her clit.

"What do you feel?" Casey asked, her eyes finding and holding Liv's. She slid one finger inside her lover as she asked the question, groaning softly at the way Liv's pussy seemed to swallow it.

Olivia moaned, her eyes rolling back as she struggled to put the feelings into words. "I feel... I feel you," she gasped breathlessly, arching up off the bed as Casey rewarded her with a second finger.

That answer was delicious, and Casey thrust her fingers slowly in and out a few times, then removed them and settled her weight between Olivia's legs. "Yes, you feel me," she purred, rubbing the head of her toy up and down the detective's warm, wet slit.

Olivia noticed the change and tensed her thighs instinctively.

"Relax, it's still me, baby," Casey soothed her, placing sweet little kisses over Liv's forehead and cheeks.

"I know," Liv breathed, forcing her muscles to relax. "Instinct," she complained.

Casey smiled and kissed her with such tenderness that she would have melted if she hadn't already.

The redhead supported herself with one very strong arm, reaching the other down to help guide her inside.

Liv cried out in pleasure, then groaned low in her throat as Casey pushed all the way in. It was amazing, the way the ADA was making it feel. She was so full, her stomach twitching at the welcome invasion. Casey's lips were on her ear, whispering a question.

"Now what do you feel?"

Liv growled, lifting her hips as she answered. "I still feel _you_, Casey... so much of you..."

Casey's groin tightened at that, and she inched her way out, reveling in the whimpering that Olivia continued until she pushed back in. There was nothing sexier than a whimpering Olivia Benson. Nothing.

Casey started a smooth rhythm inside her, and Liv was seeing stars before she even started coming. It was tight, and hot, and Casey was making the most divine noises, and the multitude of sensations was overwhelming.

Casey thrust hard, at the same time teasing her lover's clit with one fingertip, and she watched the beautiful play of emotions flutter across Olivia's face as she came, writhing on the sheets and screaming Casey's name.

As she slowly started to come down from the orgasmic high she was riding, Casey slid out and in again, giving a sharp pinch to her clit and she came again, yelling in surprise as she crashed over the edge a second time. Holy shit! She hadn't expected that. She couldn't take any more, it felt too good. "Oh God, Casey," she hissed desperately. "No more, you have all of me..."

Casey felt her barriers breaking, and tears stung her eyes at the raw, open admission. Olivia laid everything bare for her, on multiple occasions, and the detective had definitely managed to get into her heart. She carefully pulled out and unbuckled the harness, removing it and setting it aside, and then laid down beside Olivia, pulling her close and holding her tight.

**Chapter Nine**

After about ten minutes of holding Olivia in silence, Casey kissed her forehead and smiled. "All right baby, why don't you go clean up the toys and get in the shower?"

Olivia whined, though she wasn't sure whether it was at the thought of cleaning up, or the thought of leaving Casey's side. Both options were unappealing at the moment. "But I'm sore," she finally managed to voice a complaint.

Casey laughed sweetly and kissed Olivia's forehead again. "Not as sore as you will be if you don't do as I asked."

Olivia whined again, this time much more loudly, and pouted adorably as she scooted off the bed, snatched up the toys in question and headed to the bathroom, grumbling. When she got there she scowled at Casey and shut the door too forcefully for the redhead's taste.

With a sigh of her own, Casey rose from the bed as well and walked to the bathroom, pulling open the door and crossing her arms as she looked at Olivia, who was dutifully cleaning off the harness and dildo in the sink. "I'm not entirely sure that I appreciate your attitude," she began, and before giving Liv a chance to respond she continued. "You basically just slammed the door in my face, Olivia."

Olivia didn't look at her. "No I didn't," she said quietly, turning off the water and grabbing the hand towel to dry off the toys.

"I'm not going to debate it with you," Casey said, a bit surprised at Olivia's behavior. "There is no question that you scowled and shut the door with more force than was necessary, and that was rude, Liv. What happens when you're rude to me?"

Olivia's eyes widened and teared up immediately as she turned to look at Casey, her lip quivering as a few of the tears slid down her cheeks. "No, please, I'm sorry," she whispered, swiping at her tears with the back of her hand. "I-- I won't do it again, I'm so sorry..."

"What happens when you're rude to me?" Casey repeated, gently but firmly, taking Olivia's chin between her thumb and forefinger, holding her gaze.

More tears started to spill over, and Olivia's voice wavered. "I-I get punished, please don't punish me, I'll be good, I promise, I didn't mean to..." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Casey, burying her face in the attorney's chest. "I'll get in the shower right now, I promise!" she pled with her lover, her words muffled against Casey's silk pajama top.

Olivia was breaking her heart with the wounded pleading, and she wondered why her lover was so afraid of punishment all of a sudden. Yes, it would hurt, but Olivia had never reacted like this before a spanking even started. "Sweetheart, calm down," she soothed, rubbing Olivia's back and giving her an affectionate squeeze. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and put Liv on her lap. "Calm down baby," she whispered again, dropping little kisses across Liv's forehead and cheeks. Once Olivia had calmed down some, she ventured a question or two. "What's got you so upset about a spanking, huh?" she asked, tenderly tucking a lock of brunette hair behind Olivia's ear.

Olivia wanted to bury her face again, because she didn't really know how to explain her overreaction. "I don't know," she admitted, her cheeks flushing a soft pink as she looked away.

"How are you supposed to learn from your mistakes, and avoid repeating them, if you're not punished, sweetie?"

"Noooo, I'm sorry!" Liv started to cry again, curling up to Casey as tight as she could, her fingernails almost digging into the redhead's back in an attempt to anchor herself to her lover. Her crying escalated quickly until she was nearly beside herself with tears. The worst part was that she couldn't control her emotions. She had no idea how to explain her outburst, other than a feeling of dread and emptiness at the thought of Casey being disappointed enough to punish her. It came out of nowhere and hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey hey hey," Casey said quickly, holding Liv tight, trying to let her know without words that she wasn't going anywhere. "This isn't really about being spanked, is it?" she asked, realizing that whatever was going on with Olivia was much deeper than the fear of a punishment being physically painful. "Talk to me baby, tell me what's going through your head, even if you don't think it makes sense."

Olivia tried hard to get herself under control, tried to put her feelings into words, and was only half successful. "I want-- I need-- I don't want-- I'm not--" She stopped talking and took a few calming breaths, then tried again. "I'll be better... I don't want you to have to find someone else," she said in a shaky voice, letting the words come from her heart without first having to get past her brain.

"What?" Casey asked, shellshocked for a minute just staring down at Olivia. "Where did you get that idea?" If someone had misinformed Olivia of her intentions, they would sure as hell be getting a visit from a livid ADA. Although she really couldn't imagine anyone daring to comment on hers and Olivia's relationship. Especially considering that only a few people even knew about it.

"Why would you want me if I can't behave?" Olivia sniffled, refusing to lift her face from the comfort of Casey's neck.

"Oh Liv," Casey breathed, Olivia's words wrenching her heart and threatening to knock the wind out of her lungs. "No, no, no," she said, shaking her head and squeezing Olivia tighter. "I'm sorry you think that... I know I haven't exactly been forthcoming with my feelings, but that doesn't mean I don't feel as much for you as you do for me. I do, Olivia... I feel so much for you that it scares me. Your submission is a gift, a precious gift that I appreciate in any form, and I am so sorry that I made you feel you had to be perfect or I wouldn't want you. All I want is for you to be yourself... I love you, Liv. I love you more than I can even express... don't you dare change a thing about yourself that you don't want to change, you got that? You could misbehave and be punished all day long, for a month straight, and I wouldn't love you any less. And Liv... I don't punish you because I'm angry... I punish you because I thought we both liked it. If I'm wrong, please tell me baby."

Olivia didn't know when Casey decided she was her baby, but she loved it, and she clung tightly as she listened to her lover's heartfelt words. She wasn't used to feeling like this, as a matter of fact she didn't think she ever _had _felt like this before. She was used to being in control, both of herself and of her surroundings. Being a detective pretty much predetermined her dominant role in society. Anything less and she had no business being on the force. And she liked it that way. But she did also like being able to give up the reins to Casey. There was something about the power dynamic between them that just made her shiver. In a good way. And it was difficult to explain, even to herself, but until tonight, she had enjoyed being punished - at least until the ADA brought out that awful cane, anyway. But tonight it felt different. Maybe because she had given herself completely to Casey tonight, in the most intimate of ways, and the attorney had taken everything she gave. She felt like she belonged to Casey, body and soul, and as such, it was much scarier to even think about messing that up. "I just feel really vulnerable tonight," she finally said softly, figuring that was the best way to sum up her thoughts. "Because of what we shared, I think. I really feel like I'm yours."

Casey trembled, almost violently, as she came to a decision, her hands finding Olivia's and guiding them beneath the hem of her pajama top. "Let's even the score, then," she whispered, delighted that the shakiness of her hands didn't reach her voice. But it was now or never, and if Olivia hadn't given her six hundred reasons to trust her...

"I... I can touch you?" Olivia gasped, closing her eyes at the feel of Casey's warm skin beneath her fingertips for the first time.

"Yes," Casey confirmed, and now her voice did waver, and she bit her lip, her insecurities bubbling to the surface once again.

Olivia was nervous too, but for different reasons. She felt a tremendous pressure to make this enjoyable for Casey, since she was finally being allowed to touch her after being denied the pleasure for so long. She caressed her lover's abdomen reverently, tugging upward on the silk tank top to reveal creamy white skin inch by inch. She felt Casey tense like a wounded animal, and she dropped the shirt immediately. "I'm sorry... I didn't ask."

Casey sighed, tangling her fingers in Liv's hair and nuzzling the tousled brunette tresses with her nose, taking a deep breath. Even Olivia's hair could turn her on - it smelled delicious. "It's okay baby, you can ask now," she purred, getting wet despite her raging nerves.

Olivia settled a bit and slid off of Casey's lap, onto her knees in front of her lover. "May I please take off your shirt?" she asked quietly, trying to calm her ragged breathing.

Casey sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head after several tense moments of indecision. "Yes, you may, but Olivia, don't expect me to be beautiful," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"You already are," Olivia murmured, slowly raising Casey's tank top above her head and removing it, the reason for Casey's self-consciousness blaring into Liv's line of sight. Scars littered her upper chest, they looked like cigarette burns, and Olivia immediately pushed higher up on her knees so her lips could reach them.

Casey cried while Olivia bathed her scars with affectionate licks and kisses... the detective hadn't even flinched. It was strangely liberating even in its darkness - she probably didn't flinch because she'd seen hundreds of things worse. But it was different on a victim than on a lover...

"Casey, these don't make you less beautiful, they make you more beautiful, if that's even possible," Olivia confessed, picking her head up to kiss away Casey's tears. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure of touching," she continued, bringing her hands up to smooth across the plane of scars, then over Casey's shoulders and down her arms. "And I've touched a lot of people," she added, a small grin quirking her lips as Casey laughed. "I love you Casey."

"I love you too, Liv. Thank you for being so amazing..."

"Thank you for making me that way..."

"Stop it, you made yourself that way..."

"Mmm, no I didn't, it was all you," Liv insisted, nuzzling her cheek against Casey's.

"Should I get dressed and put you to bed early?" Casey threatened, raising a brow.

"No," Olivia said quickly, her hands going to Casey's hips protectively. "No, I'll be good."

And God, it was good. She made Casey come so many times that neither of them could see straight by the time they finally pried themselves apart to get something to eat and use the bathroom.

There were more scars on Casey's body, but Olivia treated them with such respect and tenderness that over time Casey mostly forgot they were there.

Olivia behaved most of the time, but every once in awhile her stubborn streak would flare up and Casey would thoroughly enjoy bending her over and caning her to tears... and though she wouldn't admit it to anyone other than her lover, Olivia enjoyed it too. They were a perfect pair that way. Of course there were still issues, as there are with any couple, but Casey handled those with a firm hand or a listening ear, and they never let their issues get in the way of what they wanted - each other.


End file.
